


Gargoyles

by Rangerskirt



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Erik-centric, Fluff, Gargoyles AU, Long Drabble, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Not dialogue heavy, Romance, Smitten Erik, Some Plot mentioned in Past-Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: Erik had silently been pining after Charles for a long time despite his clan-members enthusiastic encouragement to make a move. He finally decides to make his feelings known.----A short romance Gargoyles AU where Erik and his clan are creatures of the night who sleep during daylight hours by turning to stone, after waking up in a new land after a 1000 cursed sleep he finds himself not too fond of the new landscape but quite smitten over the young man residing in his castle. (Just a Romance and Fluff fic, there's backstory but no furthering of plot in this fic.)





	Gargoyles

**Author's Note:**

> -Gargoyles age at half the rate of humans, Charles is 24 and Erik is about 64 hence the age difference warning.  
> -To anyone waiting for my other stories to be updated, they are coming. I've just been really depressed lately and haven't been writing anything but I managed to finish this enough to post it.

As the sun set fully upon the horizon Erik could feel his dormant skin begin to change slowly from stone to flesh. He could feel the cool nights air blow across him as he pulled his eyes open, looking out over where he stood on the edge of his castle that now sat upon a skyscraper that overlooked a bustling city.

As his body fully came back to him Erik stretched his arms, legs and wings alike and rolled his shoulders popping each one once. "Ah." he let out a floating sigh before looking to each of his sides, even in a time of peace he was leader and it was his job to watch over all of his clan and make sure that they were taken care of and woke up every evening, and turned to stone atop their castle every morning.

Even after three years of waking up normally it was hard to get used to after his small clan had been cursed to sleep eternally with the condition being until their castle _'rose above the clouds'_ like it did now perch atop a skyscraper in quite a gaudy fashion. The city below had become their new home, Erik didn't care for it much but the others seemed excited with the bustling life compared to the old location which had been quite tame.

Raven was first to stretch her wings and take off at full dive from the castle like always, she was young technically for a gargoyle but was smart and strong so Erik had been teaching her up to become the next clan leader in the event of his death or absence. She had the amazing ability to shapeshift into other humanoids and was getting quite good with it. Hank was close to follow, not because he wasn't still feeling stiff but because as of recent he had begun courting the lovely blue Raven and rarely left her side at night time when they awoke. He was just as blue as she was but instead of her scaled pattern, Hank had claw hands and fur coating his body.

His most muscular clan member stretched his large and slightly furry wings before stepped onto the nearby outcropped balcony of the castle, Logan, who looked more human than other gargoyles but definitely had the temperament of a wild beast. It didn't help that he had crazy regeneration abilities and metal retractable claws in his knuckles. Like every evening his first steps were to the opposite balcony where his mate always perched herself.

"Evening Marie." he said in a gruff but loving tone as he extended a hand for her to take to help her down from the balcony tip, not that she needed it but she always smiled at the gesture. Anna Marie, another human look alike if it weren't for the large bat-like wings had the spectacular ability to touch someone and use their abilities, though the downside being that it drained life force. That made it hard for her to touch or be close with anyone, Logan's regeneration ability had been what brought the two close in the first place and made them seem like a perfect match to be mates. "Good evening Logan."

The two each gave Erik a friendly nod before taking an evening flight together.

Lastly was Erik's pride and joy, his own daughter Lorna who had beautiful green hair and powers mostly similar to his own. Abilities to control metal and magnetic fields, she was young but Erik had no question that she would soon surpass his control over the power. If she put more initiative into it or showed the want she could give Raven a run for her money as next clan-leader.

Seeing his daughter wake up and smirk at him, the same smirk her mother used to have, reminded Erik of the old days past one thousand years ago where their castle used to lie. Their clan had been bigger then and Erik not the leader, they were ruled under a cruel gargoyle named Sebastian Shaw but he had been blind to how the man made their kind out to be the monsters humans assumed they were. He was blind, with love. For Lorna's mother Suzanna, it had been a short but beautiful marriage and they were able to watch Lorna grow quite a bit before Shaw took things too far with the humans.

Humans had always feared what they didn't understand, calling them demons when all they wanted was to live in peace at their castle and be together. When Shaw took over the clan with his mate Emma the two changed everything, they attacked humans and took land, took anything they could and spilling blood in their wake. It wasn't that Erik really cared for the humans but he knew that being so rash could only lead to more problems ahead, even being stronger than them the humans greatly outnumbered gargoyle clans around the world. Plus they didn't turn into stone to sleep unprotected for half of the day.

He had been the one to bring the humans down upon them, to have most of their clan killed and forced Erik to step up and split the leftover clan in the end to make sure that his daughter would survive to see her adulthood. The split wasn't clean and Erik left the older gargoyle bleeding on a stoop and likely dead with Emma cradling his head in her lap before carrying him off into the unknown world with a few stragglers following behind them.

Not long after the humans came for them again and refused to listen to reason when Erik tried to talk sense into them, tell them that there was new leadership and he wanted no trouble. A strong spellcaster laid a curse over his clan at the castle forcing them into their one thousand year sleep with a single condition.

His eyes looked down at the bright lights below, deep in thought until a familiar voice cut through and brought him back. "Erik, good evening!" a young and masculine voice with a hint of a strange accent to it that was foreign to where they lived now. Looking up at a balcony above Erik saw their ally, Charles Xavier smiling down at him in the dim light.

Charles was the first face he saw after waking up from their long nap and continued to be the first most nights since. The first time had not gone so well, Erik had woken up inside the castle but nothing looked the same. Same walls but a different look, there were odd decorations and bright lights hanging that he didn't recognize and there had been a young man standing right in front of him holding a small brush and looking quite shocked with his blue eyes going wide.

Regrettably, he had attacked the human and to this day Erik knew that Charles carried the scars from where he had pulled a chain from the nearby wall and wrapped it around Charles' arm to pin him to the ground with it tight enough to bleed. Even being attacked and in pain the young man had ordered a halt to one of the guards who had been at the door who quickly pulled a gun on Erik, it was a long night filled with hostility but Charles brought Erik up to speed with everything he could and in return learned of the curse. Or more that the curse was real, it seemed that he had heard of it in stories but never given it much thought to being the truth.

Raising his wings out wide Erik lifted himself up to the same balcony and sat on the edge, folding his wings inward again so that Charles could stand closer and lean over next to him and look out at his city. "It's a lovely evening, warm with a cool breeze even up this high. Please don't let me stop you if you're going for a flight, I saw Raven pass by my window with Hank on her tail just moments ago."

Which meant that Charles had seen that and come straight to the balcony in search of Erik like he did often enough. "I can go out later after you go to bed." Erik answered back, there had been countless times over the last three years when Charles had exhausted himself staying up all night just to chat with his clan and spend time with them.

Charles was young, only twenty-four as of months ago, but incredibly intelligent if not somewhat naive and far too trusting. All of those trademarks had gained him slowly but surely the trust, friendship and everlasting protection of Erik's entire clan all on his own. Even from Erik himself even if he had been the slowest to come to realize that Charles Xavier was nothing but a friend to them and had no ill-will in his body for them despite being what they were.

Such a shame that he was forcably related to his step-father Kurt Marko, and his sickening step-brother Cain, who were the complete opposites of Charles and reminded Erik quite a bit of Sebastian Shaw in how they only cared for themselves and what they could gain. Kurt Marko had been the one to take an interest in Erik's castle when Charles had offhandedly mentioned the stories to him in fascination and proceeded to use his money to purchase the entire plot and relocate it to where it sat now over New York.

Much to his surprise, but not to his displeasure, the stories were true and at first Kurt attempted to gain from the situation. First trying to blackmail the clan but gave up upon realizing they had no valuables to give, and then trying to sell them off to a seedy scientific group on the other coast of the US. All stopped thanks to Charles, who ended up giving Marko 10% of his own into the company to lessen his influence and give the greedy man more money in the long run with the written promise that Charles technically owned the castle and all of its features which included the gargoyles.

The first year awake had been hectic with not knowing who to trust and the Marko's throwing out threat after threat as Charles tried to negotiate, but after things settled Erik began to get used to the life. It was nothing like before, the city was loud and obnoxious, the humans were just as greedy and disgusting as he remembered but he had his clan, he had his castle and for the first time since Suzanna had died in one of the human attacks he had someone he felt close to on an almost intimate level.

Erik had been silently pining after Charles for over a year, with doubts in his mind if it could work due to their species difference, age difference, sleep pattern, yet his clan urged him on continuously. He refrained from making any moves until recently where he had started waiting around for Charles to come see him at night, standing closer to the human and leaving small touches on his arms or shoulders. With Lorna grown and wanting freedom and his other clan-members occupied with love it grew lonely, it would be nice to have a mate again.

"Would you like to come to my room for a game of chess?" Charles offered, one of the many more modern things the human had taught him how to do....though when he said that out loud Charles would always tell him that chess was by far not a recent concept. "I'd like that." he answered back and followed inside the castle and followed behind Charles obediently despite being able to find his way around with his eyes closed if he wanted to.

The young human lived in the castle most of the time now, owning a large mansion outside of town passed down from his deceased parents but as he was a teacher to a local University and also helped around with his late father's company it was more beneficial to stay in the castle and be close. Or at least that's what Erik assumed, Charles had moved in fully not too long after he and the others had awakened the first time.

It was one of those rare nights in which he was able to beat Charles in a game of chess, he was praised highly by his teacher who afterward stood up to go open up the glass doors of his room's balcony. "I can never understand your fascination with being this high up." he said to the human but followed out onto the breezy outcropping.

"There's just something exhilarating about being up so far, like you can truly be alone up here. You would hate it down on the ground Erik, there are so many people everywhere all of the time that even when you are alone it feels like someone could walk in on you at any given moment." Charles explained and leaned his back against the balconies edge.

"You're not scared of falling?" Erik asked, it had occurred to him quite a few times what would happen if Charles were to accidentally fall...

"Course not, I have six wonderful friends to come to my rescue if I was dumb enough to slip." the young man eyed him with a teasing glint in his voice and eyes. "I know you'd come rescue me." he added before turning, leaning his arms on the railing to look over at the city like he had been earlier.

His eyes trailed down the curve of Charles' back, over the drop of his ass and along the lines of his trousers that hid his slender legs. Moving behind the other he caressed a hand over the bend of Charles' hip and stepped closer to his back so they could feel the heat from each other's skin. The human tensed only for a moment not expecting the sudden touch or movement and worrying Erik, but then his mind eased when Charles relaxed and didn't pull away in the slightest.

"As much as I would like to be I can't be around to protect you all of the time." he warned but slowly pressed his front to Charles back and nuzzled the back of the human's brown and neatly brushed hair. Erik had always enjoyed whatever shampoo his companion used, for awhile it had been coconut scented and lately taken a turn towards a more fruity and sweet smell like strawberries. "I wish I didn't have to sleep while you are awake and that you could spend all night with me without causing you to pass out the next day."

"....Me too." came the barely audible words from Charles as Erik nuzzled down the back of his neck, leaving a trace of several chaste kisses. "Erik?"

"I think you're beautiful Charles, not just your body but here-" the gargoyle tapped a finger to Charles' temple, "-and here as well, especially here." the hand moved to touch over where Charles' heartbeat in his chest. "You make me feel things I haven't felt in a very long time." Despite the cursed sleep it had been over two and a half decades Erik had been without the love of a mate.

"I'm not as special as you're saying..." Charles' voice turned melancholy and still gentle, he never had been able to see his own good qualities but saw them endlessly in others. Even others like Erik, who felt he could have done more for his clan long ago and should have split the two clans sooner to prevent more death. Moving his one hand from Charles' hip he slowly rubbed it along the human's leg to his inner thigh where he could feel the pants beginning to get tight around.

"You are. Tell me, should I stop-" before Erik could finish his question, which had come out harsher than he meant in preparing to be rejected. Instead, Charles turned in his touches and locked his arms around Erik's neck before crushing their mouths together in a searing kiss. "Don't stop." muttered out just before the kiss deepened.

He took Charles once roughly over the balcony, quite harsher than he meant to as he had pushed the smaller man to lean over with his ass in the air, held onto his arms with his steel grip and thrust into the willing body beneath him until they both came. After he began to apologize profusely, worried that he'd hurt Charles only to be cut off with a kiss and passive demand to take him to bed so that they could continue.

Their second time, once they made it to bed and undressed, was much more what Erik had wanted to given Charles the first time. With more control over himself and a more comfortable place for the human to lay and spread his legs open they rocked slowly together, sharing breathes and moans. When Erik managed to his Charles pleasure point for the first time his whole body shook with electricity and clinging hands grasped at the bases of his wings to hold on for dear life as he cried out loudly. His outstretched wings in the position didn't seem to cause any intimidation and Erik quite liked the way his lover held onto them tightly, he could feel soft fingers dig into the tough skin on his back as he sped up his thrusts making sure to cause as much pleasure as possible.

Charles came first with Erik's name breathlessly moaned on his lips and the gargoyle soon after, spilling himself shamelessly into his lover for the second time that night.

They laid together after, Erik drew small patterns into Charles' arm and watched the other's blue eyes half-lidded and trying to stay awake but ultimately succumbing to sleep not long later. He would have stayed to hold Charles all night if he could have, but surely the human wouldn't appreciate waking up in the trapped embrace of a stone statue. He stayed as long as he could before returning to his perch on the opposite end of the castle, first to arrive but not for long as Lorna landed close to him moments later followed by everyone else as the sun began to rise and turn them all to stone.

Charles had once asked him if gargoyles dreamt while they rested as stone, he had answered no. They didn't dream as humans did but Erik could remember some thoughts that crossed his mind during the bright daylight hours, usually when one thing particular was on his mind and he woke up at night it felt like he had been thinking about it for the last twelve hours. That was how he woke up the next night, worried that even though it had seemed perfect maybe Charles would decide that what they'd done was wrong and he didn't want to repeat it. He'd had all day without Erik to think on the subject, anything could have happened.

That night before the others even had a chance to fly off Charles appeared on the nearby balcony again, tonight dressed in simple night shirt and boxers leaving his legs bare for Erik to stare at. There was a content but slightly mischevious smile on his face as he leaned over, eyes directed solely at Erik, "Erik dear, you should go for a little flight....and when you're done come find me in my room. I have some things I want to discuss with you and it probably will take most of the night." he said before disappearing back into the castle, leaving Erik gazing up at him with an uncharacteristically dark blush on his face.

Raven whistled at him before diving off the edge of the castle and Logan gave him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder before going off with Marie and soon leaving Erik alone standing under the night sky. Alone, but not for long. He had someone expecting him back and Erik didn't plan on disappointing him.


End file.
